The Collapse Begins/Unbound Hoopa Saving Everyone
This is the scene where the time and space rift appears trapping everyone in the tower, as Unbound Hoopa saves everyone to get out in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. Boogly: You think it's over? Shuff: Yeah sure. Sora Takenouchi: It is over. GoGo Tomago: Well that's a relief. Honey Lemon: '''Thank goodness. '''Joe Kido: Yeah, and the Dark Masters are gone now. Koji Minamoto: And the Villains are defeated. Flain: So, what could go wrong now dudes? (Cyberdramon sense something) Ryo Akiyama: What's wrong, Cyberdramon? Cyberdramon: Something's coming! Nikolai: What? (Suddenly time and space rift appear out of the sky and traps everyone in the tower) Sunset Shimmer: What the heck?! Mario & Luigi: Mamma mia! Magnifo: Oh, no! Seismo: What the?! Rika Nonaka: You have to say that, didn't you? Bonnie: I'm scared! Discord: That's not good! Fluttershy: What is this?! Fear: What's going on?! Joy: I don't know?! Tai Kamiya: Where did that come from?! Agumon: I don't know?! Matt Ishida: Does anyone have any idea how this happened? Anna: '''How am I suppose to know. '''Wasabi: Why is it here?! Baraz: Time and space are being Warped! Sadness: What?! Flurr: What?! Gobba: But how?! Biyomon: How did this happened? Baraz: Perhaps too many Legendary Pokémon were summoned! Daring Do: Oh, right. Takato Matsuki: Aw nut's! Izzy Izumi: So that's why. Baymax: Oh, no! Hiro Hamada: You can say that again! Yoshi: This is bad! Spike the Dragon: Very bad! Rigby: Geez, I thought this epic Legendary Pokémon battle is over. But now this! The Whammer: This is not our lucky day! Verminious Snaptrap: We're all gonna die! Natalia: Shush, you Rat! Bird-Brain: What's going on?! Zippy: '''It's looks like the time space rift has started! '''Owl: Who? Bat: '''Where? '''Madame Catastrophe: '''That's not good! '''Dr. Rabies: '''Yeah, We're trapped in the Time Space Rift! ' '''Vexus:' If we don't get out of here! We're going to die! Francisco: We're trapped forever! Major Nixel: Yeah me too! Bird Brain: We're done for! Myotismon: Hold it, I have an idea. Crimson Lightning! (He Fired a Crimson Lightning but no effect on the time and space rift) Vexus: Well that didn't work. Myotismon: '''Well, I'm out of ideas. '''Verminious Snaptrap: We've got to get out of here! Bat: Where? Owl: Who? Myotismon: Just shut up already! (As time and space rift gets closer, Many people runs off in fear) Gilda: Everyone, don't panic! Princess Cadance: We got to get out of this mess! Joe Kido: How long will the Time and Space rift gets closer?! Henry Wong: If we don't Escape in time, We're all gonna die! Fear: Is there another way to escape?! Rigby: Somebody figure out a way to get us out of here or we're gonna die! Terriermon: Momentai, Rigby! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu use thunderbolt! (Pikachu unleash a thunderbolt attack but no effect on the time and space rift) Emerl: Ash, it's no use! Kraw: What do we do?! What do we do?! Yolei Inoue: I don't know! Hawkmon: We have to escape, or we're dead! Anger: '''That's it, we're Toasted! '''Tai Kamiya: We can't give up! Give it a good breath! Flain: Come on guys, Let's Work! Burnard: '''Okay! '''Agumon: '''Pepper Breath! (The Infernites Fire, Anger rages gets higher and unleashes flames, Agumon uses Pepper breath and Spyro breathes ice and Cynder breaths poison but no effect on the time and space rift) '''Fear: '''Nothing's working, why isn't working?! '''Spyro: It's no good! Cynder: It's too powerful! Anger: Darn it, I Almost had it! Fear: This is not good! This is not good! Kevin: We better figure out a way to get out of here! Tommy Himi: How are we suppose to do that?! Takuya Kanbara: Like how?! We got nothing to get out! (Palkia fires Spacial Rend on the time and space rift but no effect. Latios and Latias fires Dragon Pulse and Giratina fires Aura Sphere but no effect as well) Man: What do we do?! Teslo: I'm scared! Wizwuz: Me, too! Dr. Two Brains: I want to get out of here! Chuck the Evil Sandwich Making Guy: I want to get out of here too! The Chameleon: We're gonna die! We're gonna die! Sheldon J. Plankton: This is bad! The Butcher: '''We're trapped! '''Ollie: Yeah, Me too! Larry: I know! Owl: Who? Dr. Rabies: We're trapped, like rats! Madame Catastrophe: This is bad! The Ice King: I can't get out of here too! Sonata Dusk: Me, too! Aria Blaze: How are we suppose to get out before we all die together?! Adagio Dazzle: How am I suppose to know, Aria! Koopalings: Not good! Prince Hans: Calm down, We'll think of the way! Seismo: This is very bad! Shuff: Bad! Kiva: I want to get out of this! Rigby: No, no, no! I can't stand small spaces! Mordecai: Okay, just calm down. Rigby: I need air! I can't breath! Mordecai: You can breath. Don't panic! Rigby: I need to get outta here! Aaagh! (Starts panicking) Mordecai: Aw, stop! Rigby!!! Torts: Don't panic! Gox: Rigby, relax! Tentomon: RIgby get a grip! We need to get out of this place! Izzy Izumi: '''We have to think of something. '''Bonnie: Can we get out?! Clemont: What do we do?! Serena: This isn't good! Spongebob: It is not good! Twilight Sparkle: Just think of something! Think, think, think! Vampos: Think of something Flurr! Flurr: I don't know! I lost it! Balk: I lost it too! Tentro: I want to go home! Vaka-Waka: I want to get out of here! Fluttershy: '''I'm feeling scared! '''Cynder: There's has to be a way! Sparx: If we don't get out of here! We're all going to die! Disgust: Don't you stand there spirit of Legendary Warrior of thunder! Think of something?! J.P. Shibayama: Are you kidding? I can't find anything to get out! Sunset Shimmer: '''Stay calm, We know what to do. '''Hoopa: Ashkan, you can use that! Davis Motomiya: Ash, Hoopa means that use the Prison Bottle. Gox: Oh yeah, now I get it. Ash Ketchum: '''Got it. (Outside, Dialga fires Dragon Breath and Shiny Rayquaza fires Hyper Beam but no effect. In the time and space rift Ash opens the Prison Bottle) '''Ash Ketchum: Hoopa, here it goes. Disgust: This better work. Sadness: I hope so. Elsa: '''Yeah, Me too. '''Magnifo: It better be good magic. (The magic appears out of the bottle and transform Hoopa into it's Unbound form) Unbound Hoopa: Ali, Hoopa ring! Hoopa has come! Vampos: Finally! Magnifo: Now that's a good magic! Meray: Hoopa! Mordecai: I can't believe it! Dude he did it! CJ: Wow! Max: Awesome! Rika Nonaka: Well what do you know! T.K. Takaishi: Hoopa! Tommy Himi: Amazing! Baby Ducks: He did it! Munchos: It is good magic for Hoopa! Vaka-Waka: '''Wow, now he's good! '''Renamon: Well done. Unbound Hoopa: (Giggles) Here and now, the true, true, true power of Hoopa! Shuff: '''That's cool! '''Henry Wong: I knew it can do it! (Hoopa brings out 6 rings as more rings teleport to a different location as all the people, Heroes and Villains gets in the ring and goes outside to safety) Christopher Thorndyke: Everyone, just get in the ring, you'll be safe outside. Sonic: Go, go, go. Bonnie: You go on ahead. Shadow: You first. Rouge: Right. E-123 Omega: Okay. (Hippopatus and Team Dark gets in the ring, As many people went into the 6 rings and goes outside to safety) Gilda: That was close. Trixie: Yeah, Me too. Tentomon: Tell me about it. Oliver: Everyone alright? Flurr: We're fine for the Mixels. (As many people went into the 6 rings to go outside safety, the 5 rings went back to Hoopa) Baraz: And now it's your turn. Gomamon: Okay. Lunk: Let's go. Yolei Inoue: Let's get out of this nightmare. (Suddenly the ring begins to turn small) Izzy Izumi: The Ring! Koichi Kimura: It's getting too small! Koji Minamoto: This is not good! Meray: Get out as quickly as you can! Serena: But Meray! Bonnie: Hoopa's is not able to go through the ring! Flurr: Okay, this bad. The ring can't let Hoopa pass. Does anyone have an idea? Tai Kamiya: So now what? Charmy Bee: Oh, man! We have to get out of here with Hoopa! Takato Matsuki: There's gonna be something we can do to escape with Hoopa. Ash Ketchum: We don't know and we wouldn't unless Hoopa tries! Pikachu: Pika! Unbound Hoopa: Ashkan. Hawkmon: '''We be careful, We'll escape. '''Ash Ketchum: Hoopa! Here's my wish! For you to escape from this place! Pikachu: Pikachu! Teslo: '''Let's leave this place. '''Gurggle: You said it. '''Torts: '''You got it! (He opens the cap of the Prison Bottle turning Unbound Hoopa back to Confined Hoopa, Time and Space rift gets closer) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes